Chaos in the Order
by Red-Raven129
Summary: Allen Walker is a human with a demon sealed inside his body, currently living in Edo, Japan. What will happen when his seal starts to fade? Who will come to save him in the end? AU. Mature Content. Characters will more than likely be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chaos in the Order!

The setting for this story is in Edo, Japan around the 1700s. It will contain blood/gore. It may contain yaoi at some point. It's mature because I like to use characters that like to say fuck a lot. So you young readers out there, I suggest you cover your eyes in the future. I cannot possibly copy the attitudes of the characters that I write about because I am not the original creator so my characters will be OOC. I'm sorry if that is disappointing to you.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own D. Gray-Man.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Blood tainted the pure white snow surrounding Mana. His ragged breathing was slowly starting to fade. He reached over to Allen trying to pull him closer to his battered body. Allen's sobbing continued to grow louder as blood continued to flow through his small trembling hands._

_ "Allen," Mana's soft spoken pain filled voice reached Allen's ears. "Allen, you must…" He took in another gasping breath, "You must keep walking forward. Don't stop for anyone." He took another breath in, "Run if you must, but please keep walking forward. You must persevere." Mana tried to take in one more breath, but his body failed and he started sinking back down to the snow. His grip on Allen slackened and his hand fell to the ground with a loud thud._

_ "Mana," Allen reached a trembling hand toward Mana. "Mana, please. Please, wake up, Mana! Mana!" Allen buried his face in Mana's blood covered body, tears pouring down his face as he continued to cry over his foster father. "Mana, please don't leave me!"_

_ A set of footsteps crunched through the snow, slowly getting closer to Allen._

_ "Oi, kid. I have to take you with me. I know you're sad, but we need to put a seal on you as soon as possible." Allen looked up at the man beside him. He was wary of this new man, but Mana had trusted him. "You don't want this happening again, do you?" Allen furiously shook his head no. The man with long fiery hair gave him his hand and lifted him up. "Good. He'll get a proper burial. I promise." He whispered._

_ Allen looked back at Mana as he was led away, tears mixing with the blood on his face, almost making it look like he was crying tears of blood._

* * *

Allen woke with a start, clutching his left arm as pain shot from his fingertips to his shoulder, almost in a rhythm like a heartbeat. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he cradled his arm to his chest. Picking up his kimono and slowly draping it across his shoulders, he carefully made his way to the screen door. He popped his head outside looking for his helper Timothy.

"Timothy, are you here?" Allen croaked through his parched throat.

Footsteps slapped the hardwood floor as Timothy made his way to Allen. "You called, Nii-san?" Timothy asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, I need you to call on Lavi. Tell him to bring the Innocence. He should come right away." As soon as Allen finished his sentence Timothy darted through the grass heading toward the gate.

Allen went back to his bed, and gently lay back down, still cradling his arm to his chest. The seal on his arm was black, but with every painful throb, it flashed a scarlet red as the demon inside of him tried to break free of his inner prison. Sweat was beginning to drip down Allen's face as his body stayed tense trying to ward off the pain. His room felt suffocating in the summer heat, and his breathing came out as fast pants in the silent room. He let out a moan through clenched teeth as a more painful throb raced up his arm.

The pain in his arm kept intensifying with every passing second. His right hand was gripping his left arm tightly, hoping that it would distract him from his pain. Minutes passed by agonizingly slow. Allen prayed for Timothy to arrive with Lavi sooner rather than later, and before he knew it, his screen door was slammed open and Lavi strode toward his bed. Sweat trailed down his cheeks and his breathing was fast paced. He placed a box beside Allen and began to fumble with the lock for a minute, wiping his brow as sweat fell into his eyes.

"Timothy, I need you to get a bucket of cold water with a towel for Allen." Timothy nodded and quickly left to fulfill Lavi's order.

"How long has the seal been fading away, Allen?" The red head turned back toward Allen with worry etched into his features.

It took Allen a couple minutes to think through the pain, "I think it has been at least an hour, but I'm not too sure," He paused for a moment before adding, "I woke up with it throbbing, but I could have slept through the pain for a while." Allen looked away with a dejected look.

"The demon is getting stronger, Allen. This is the eighth time this month that I have rushed over here," He took in a deep breath as he reached into the box he brought with him, "Your seal is fading faster every time it tries to escape. You need to find Cross and have him strengthen your seal."

Allen paled at the mention of his master, Cross. "Lavi, I wouldn't know how to find him even if I wanted to find him. He moves to a new place every other day. Hell, he could be in another country for all I know. I can't rely on him." Allen clenched his teeth again as his arm throbbed and glowed red for several seconds. When it finally passed Allen felt like he could breathe again.

Right as Allen relaxed; Timothy came rushing through the open door with the bucket of cold water setting it beside Lavi. "Thank you, Timothy. You can go now. I'll call for you if we need anything else." Timothy left with a worried glance at Allen, but he knew not to speak as Allen was being treated.

Lavi dipped the rag in the cold water and squeezed out the excess water. He then wiped off the sweat on Allen's brow. When he was done he dipped the rag back into the cold water. After squeezing the rag again he gently placed the rag over Allen's eyes. "I'll fix your seal, but I can't stop the pain." Lavi whispered to Allen. Allen knew the process. Lavi would place the small golden cube of Innocence above his heart and it would seep into his body forcing the demon within him to retreat back to the recess of his body and mind. The only downside to pushing the demon back was that the demon would raise its power in a fit of rage, and the pain would be much more intense. More than likely, Allen wouldn't last long, and he would pass out like he did every other time the demon inside him would try to break free.

As the Innocence started to merge into his body, Allen's back arched off the bed as the pain intensified from his arm to his body. Teeth clenched tight as he lowered himself back down. Maniacal laughter flitted through his head as Allen started to tremble under the pressure. Although Lavi couldn't see it, he knew that Allen's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out. Lavi couldn't do anything else for him except to sit and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

_ Allen was led to a small run down shack across town. The man with the fiery red hair said his name was Cross. He was an exorcist that specialized in exorcising demons and sealing them away. He told Allen that a bad man had taken him away and sealed a very powerful demon inside him. That man was the reason Allen had lost control of his body, and Mana was lying dead on the ground. That man was called The Millennium Earl. _

_ The Millennium Earl was trying to take over the world. He took children off the street and placed powerful demons inside their bodies in the hopes of creating the ultimate weapon that he could train and control. Allen would have been one of those mindless creatures if Mana hadn't gone looking for him. Mana tried to protect him and took him far away from the Millennium Earl, but Allen couldn't control himself and started to change in appearance and in mind. His left arm started to morph into a scarlet red claw. Inside his mind a voice was shouting at him to kill everything, and in the next moment Allen had slashed through Mana. _

_ Cross told him that his arm would never look the same again. He would never be able to kill the demon inside him, and that he could only suppress it inside of his body. Cross also told him that he probably wouldn't live pass the age of twenty five. His body wouldn't be able to keep up with the strain of suppressing a demon. All-in-all, Allen was doomed to an early grave. _

_ The days that followed inside that shack were a nightmare in itself. Cross placed a seal on Allen that changed the coloring of his arm from his fingertips to his shoulder an onyx black. It stopped right below his shoulder and formed a seal with two stripes curving around his shoulder and it had eight circles with arrows caressing his collarbone pointing toward his neck, four arrows on the front of his shoulder and four arrows on the back. It was very painful sealing the demon within Allen. Cross told him it would feel like the pits of hell were burning him from the inside out. At first, Allen didn't believe him, the pain was very dull, but when the demon inside him realized what was happening, Allen had to be strapped down to keep himself from harming his own body. Three days and three nights, Allen thrashed within his restraints, screaming from the top of his lungs. Cross could only sit and watch as the demon within Allen tried to resist the seal. By the fourth day, Allen slumped to the ground with exhaustion, and barely had the strength the keep his eyes open. _

_ Cross looked down at him and whispered a final incantation, "Holy cross that dwells within me. With the power to destroy darkness, bring salvation to this soul." Allen's body arched off the ground, and with one last scream, the demon was sealed within his body and mind. Soon after, Allen slumped to the floor and exhaustion took over his body, casting him into a deep sleep. While asleep, a pentacle started to form above his left eye and it continued to dip down toward his eyelid and down to his cheek. His chestnut brown hair was turned a startling white and later he would realize that his chocolate brown eyes were silver. He was not the little boy that played with Mana at the circus anymore. He was forced to grow up in a world that should have never existed. He would become a man that would have to fight for his life. He would fight those who needed him the most, the other children who turned into the Millennium Earl's followers his precious Akuma, as he calls them. Allen would bring Salvation to those poor souls._

* * *

A gentle breeze caressed Allen's cheek. His eyes fluttered open as he slowly started to wake up. With a groan he started to sit up, making it almost halfway before a hand was guiding him the rest of the way. A cup of water was thrust into his face, and Allen gladly took it, drinking it as fast as he could. He looked to his side to see Lavi staring at him with a smile on his face.

"It's about time you woke up!" He nearly shouted at Allen.

"How long was I out this time?" Allen asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, I came over early yesterday morning, so almost two full days have passed since I fixed your seal." Lavi replied with a frown.

"Two days?"

"Almost. You had me worried this time. I couldn't get you to wake up like you did the other times." Allen looked at Lavi again and realized that he stayed by his side the whole time. He was unkempt and there was an abundance of wrinkles in his standard work kimono. His eyes had dark rings around them and his headband he wore all the time was tied loosely around his neck leaving his flaming red hair brushing his shoulders. Allen was about to say he was sorry when his stomach let out a loud protest.

"I guess I'm hungry." Allen smiled at Lavi.

"Let's get cleaned up, and I'll take you out for dinner." Allen nodded to Lavi, and Lavi left to get ready in the spare hot spring beside Allen's room.

Allen gingerly lifted himself from his bed, and let his kimono fall to the floor around his feet. His body was sore from staying in one position for so long, and a nice soak in the hot spring would make him feel better. Allen glanced down at his left arm and thankfully it was back to normal, well, as normal as a solid black arm could be. He flexed his fingers and clenched his fist to see how sore his arm was. A slight tremor ran through his arm, but other than that he felt fine. He let out a sigh of relief. He knew that someday soon, the demon would break free of his prison, and Allen would lose his mind in the process. It was a terrifying reality that Allen wished he didn't know.

Making his way to his own personal hot spring, Allen's thoughts kept straying to the past. For several days he kept remembering Mana's death and the nights that followed. A shudder ran through his spine as he thought about that dreadful cabin. Allen kept trying to forget about what happened inside that cabin, but his mind kept pushing the thoughts to the front of his mind. Allen let out a dark chuckle as his thoughts strayed to what happened afterward. Cross had taken Allen into his care, and traveled around the world finding the Millennium Earl's, Akuma to save. He taught Allen how to use a sword, and eventually Allen had arrived in Japan living in Edo. That was three years ago, and since Allen moved to Edo, Cross had disappeared leaving no trace as to where he was.

Sinking into the hot water, Allen let out a sigh of satisfaction. Glancing at the door he came through, he noticed his sword reflecting the moonlight. A year ago, Japan issued a ban on all swords, and only the highest class, the Samurai, could carry swords in public. Because of the ban on swords in Edo, Allen couldn't carry his sword out in the open. The Akuma were all around him, but he wouldn't be able to attack or defend himself unless he was alone. During the daytime, he was a bystander. His left eye would show him the Akuma surrounding him, hiding among the innocent. He has a perfect view of the demons inside. At night, he hunts the Akuma and brings salvation to the souls of the children the Millennium Earl kidnaped. He patrolled the area the Bafuku (samurai) didn't.

"Allen, are you almost done?" Lavi shouted through the door shocking Allen out of his thoughts.

"Give me a minute!" Allen pulled himself out of the water, and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Walking back to his bedroom, he noticed Lavi's box that held the Innocence cubes. The cubes they had used earlier held a faint glow to them. Gradually, the cubes restore the Innocence and Allen would be able to use the cubes again. There are 104 cubes of Innocence around the world. They cannot be destroyed or the world's equilibrium would shift in favor of the Millennium Earl. If no one uses the Innocence, the equilibrium could also shift causing an imbalance in the natural order. The world is in a very precious balance and just a little change or irregularity could bring entropy to the balance. Lavi's job was to guard the Innocence. Currently, he had five pieces of Innocence. Every day, Lavi has the chance to come across Innocence. He also has the power to fight against the Millennium Earl, but he does not have the ability to see the Akuma as Allen can.

Allen's stomach gave another loud protest. He chuckled to himself and found one of his more formal kimonos. It was solid black and at the bottom it had white flowers that caressed his legs. His left sleeve was made longer to hide the seal. Although he couldn't hide the scar on his face, many did not notice it. Slipping on his sandals, he went to meet Lavi outside. Casting one last glance at his sword he felt a sudden sense of fear of leaving it behind. Something was bound to happen tonight, and Allen felt unprepared. Allen closed his screen door to his room with trepidation.

* * *

Walking through the streets, Allen noticed that most of the citizens had already returned home for the night. Only a few late night vendors were still open to the public. The aroma of fresh food wafted toward Allen, and he nearly fainted at how heavenly it smelled. It had been three days since his last meal, and his mouth watered at the prospect of filling his stomach with whatever he could get his hands on. He upped his speed and was nearly racing Lavi to the nearest vendor.

"Slow down, Allen. The food isn't going anywhere." Allen looked to Lavi, and a smile broke out on his face.

"But Lavi, it smells so good!" Lavi could practically see the drool foaming out of Allen's mouth.

They arrived at a little ramen stand and Allen immediately started to order the largest items off the menu. Because of the demon inside of him, Allen had a very fast metabolism. He needed to eat double his body weight to function like a normal person. Many of the vendors were happy to see him because he always paid his tab in cash. This area never had a shortage in funds because of Allen and many of the vendors had expanded their restaurants to bring in more customers, thanks to Allen.

"Hey, Allen?" Lavi asked as their food was placed in front of them.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed in response as he started to dig into his food.

"You really do need to find Cross," Allen avoided his gaze and continued to eat his food, "I'm just saying that you can't keep this pace up. One of these days I won't be able to help you stay in control. If you won't find Cross, how about you find someone else? I'm sure there are plenty of exorcists to help you." Lavi stared at Allen with a grim expression until Allen was forced to meet his gaze.

"Lavi…" He turned away and gathered his thoughts, "Cross told me about a place to go to just in case things got out of hand. It's called the Black Religious Order, or just the Black Order for short. It's where he gets his missions from time to time, and where other exorcists live and work. It's stationed here in Japan, but he told me to only go there if I was ready for a quick death. I think that's why he left me here in Edo."

"Why would they kill you?"

"Cross told me that he was among the generals of the order and that his seal he placed on my body was one of the strongest. If it fails, what would they use next? If this is the strongest seal, I'm sure they would put me in my grave before the demon could truly break out." Allen pushed his bowl away and made his way to leave, no longer hungry after thinking about his imminent doom. "I'm going to take a walk around the area. Don't worry about me Lavi, I'll be back soon." He pushed his way out of the ramen stand and started to walk toward a more secluded area to think.

So lost in his thoughts, Allen didn't notice that he walked right into a dead end. Looking behind him he noticed that he wasn't alone, and his left eye activated showing him the Akuma that were surrounding him. They started to form a circle around him. Their laughter echoing into the night around him. The Akuma around him were all level one. They still retained their human bodies but they had the strength of the demon inside of them to call upon and the use of material weapons.

"Look who it is. It's the boy the Earl's been looking for." One of the Akuma cackled in front of him.

"Why don't we deliver him to the Earl in a body bag?" They laughed together as Allen reached for his sword, only to realize he didn't have it with him.

They charged toward Allen, but he had years of practice to dodge their attacks. He grabbed the wrist of one Akuma and deftly flipped the sword out of its grasp taking it for his own. Slashing upward he brought the Akuma to its knees and vertically slashed across its throat. With one down, he had four more to go and he parried the next attack aimed at him. He did a back flip and lunged forward plunging his sword into the heart of his attacker. He rotated around and used the pummel of his sword to bash in the face of the closest Akuma and slashed at the other one that was opposite. With one Akuma left standing, Allen rushed in for the kill. Faster than the eye could see, Allen plunged his sword through the Akuma, letting it fall to its knees before pulling his sword out.

Allen was covered in blood. It dripped from the tips of his snow white hair and plastered his face in strategic places. Blood was pooling at his feet and it surrounded every corner of the dead end. As he was turning around to leave a sword was placed to his neck. "Drop your sword." A rough voice told him. Glancing back behind him, Allen cursed aloud. A lone samurai was behind him, and to that samurai, it looked like Allen had slaughtered innocent human beings in the alley. There was no way out of this without fighting the samurai, and Allen didn't want to chance encountering more. His sword dropped with a loud clang and he slowly turned toward the samurai.

"I can explain." Allen tried to tell him, but the samurai pressed his sword closer to Allen's bare neck.

"I don't fucking care what you have to say, Moyashi." He told Allen in a rough voice. "I'm taking you to the Bafuku headquarters where you will be dealt with."

* * *

A.N.

Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please tell me. If you thought it was a piece of shit, tell me! I like to know what you think, so I can improve.

Red.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Chaos in the Order.

"I don't fucking care what you have to say, Moyashi." He told Allen in a rough voice, "I'm taking you to the Bakufu headquarters where you will be dealt with."

* * *

Allen was pushed forward as the samurai walked behind him, his sword still aimed at his back. It seemed as if Allen's luck had run out. What were the chances of being caught by a lone samurai in the middle of the night in a deserted alley? Surely it was one in a million, but no, Allen was caught covered in blood with a sword in his hand. A sword that was illegal in Edo. Allen let out a long sigh, his head lowered in defeat. This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

Allen glanced back at his captor. Summoning up some courage, he said, "My name is Allen. What's your name?"

The samurai let out a Tch, and glared at Allen, "I don't give a fuck about your name, Moyashi. You're the lowest of the low, so from now on your name is Moyashi."

Allen glared right back at him, "You didn't answer my question, bastard."

"If you must have a name, you can call me the executioner, because I'll gladly chop off your head for what you have done."

Allen had never been more irritated in his life. You could visibly see his face twitch in anger. He was about to make a witty remark when footsteps were heard rushing toward them.

"Kanda!" One of the samurai rushing toward them shouted.

"Oh, your name is Kanda? Ne, Executioner-san?" Allen smirked back at Kanda.

Kanda let out another Tch, and glared at the samurai in front of them, "What the fuck do you want?" He asked them.

The one that shouted his name spoke up first, "There seems to be a riot in one of the local taverns."

"You came all the way out here to tell me about a drunkard getting unruly in a tavern? Why didn't you take care of it yourselves? Are you all fucking stupid? Fix it yourselves!" He shouted at them. When he was done with his rant, all of the samurai were rushing to follow his orders.

"Hey, Kanda, That wasn't very nice." Allen said.

"Says the person who murdered five people in an empty alley." Kanda replied, "And don't call me by my name, Moyashi."

Allen let out his own Tch as he was pushed forward once again. A strong feeling of dread came rushing to the surface, and Allen couldn't help but tremble as the feeling washed over him. How was he supposed to convince Kanda that he was innocent? If he told him the truth, he would surely think Allen was insane. He would gladly chop off his head, and even laugh at his demise.

Kanda was watching Allen have a battle with his inner thoughts. As he continued to push Allen forward, he let his own thoughts travel to what happened prior. He was simply patrolling the area when he heard the sound of swords clashing in the air. He had rushed to find the source when he came to an abrupt stop at the end of an alley. In the middle of the blood covered alley, stood the Moyashi, blood dripping from his snow white hair, and his breathing coming out in fast pants. He was truly a sight to behold, almost beautiful as he stood in the alley. He looked like a samurai from the days of old, when they would rise from the depths of hell covered in the blood of their enemies.

He was startled out of his thoughts, as the Moyashi dropped to his knees clutching his left arm. Kanda walked around him and said, "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" He noticed the brats teeth clenched tight and the hold on his arm kept squeezing harder.

After a minute of ignoring Kanda's question, Allen replied, "You won't believe me if I told you the truth. So why should I tell you?"

Allen held in his groan of pain, as another throb wracked through his arm. His thoughts were in disorder as he tightened his hold on his arm. This shouldn't be happening. It was only a couple days ago that he strengthened his seal. The demon should have been sleeping in the recesses of his mind, gathering power for his next attempt to break free. He shouldn't be able to fight back this quickly in such a short amount of time. Allen wasn't prepared to fight back.

"You better tell me what's happening, or I'll kill you right now, Moyashi." Kanda told him.

Allen glared at him until he heard a loud cracking sound, and pain filled his senses. He let his discomfort be heard through a loud groan, as his fingers started to break and shift, turning into elongated claws. "You want…to know…what's happening?" Allen asked through his gasps of pain. "I have a demon sealed inside me and it's trying to break free. That's what is happening." He clenched his teeth as another bone in his hand made another loud snapping sound.

"You can't be serious. Demons don't exist in real life." Kanda said as he heard another loud crack, and Allen let out another groan.

Allen looked back up at him and then back to his arm. He pushed the sleeve of his kimono down and bared his left arm for Kanda to see. "Then what do you make of this?" Allen asked through gritted teeth as his arm turned crimson red. His arm trembled and his elbow jutted out with a loud crack, and Allen let out a scream of pain. His bones kept shifting underneath his skin, and Kanda could see each one as it moved.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This shouldn't be possible. He smacked his cheeks and rubbed his eyes, but Allen was still kneeling on the ground clutching his arm in agony. "How do we fix it?" He asked Allen.

"I need to go back to my home, and get Lavi to help me." He said through clenched teeth.

"You need the baka usagi? What does that worthless book worm have to do with you?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"You'll find out later. Just help me get to my house. It's around the corner. We need to hurry."

Kanda helped Allen up to his feet and turned in the direction Allen pointed. Every couple steps Allen would groan out in pain and his arm would flash a bright red. His body was trembling against Kanda's and he noticed just how thin Allen truly was. He grinned to himself as he realized just how fitting the nickname Moyashi really was. They rounded a corner, and Kanda could see an old rundown dojo at the end of the pathway. A kid was sitting in front of the gates, and he perked up as he noticed them walking toward him. He ran forward as he noticed Allen draped across Kanda's shoulders.

"Nii-san," He shouted to Allen.

"Timothy, I need you to get Lavi. He should still be at that little ramen stand we eat at." The boy nodded, and raced off to find Lavi.

Allen guided Kanda through the gates and toward his bedroom. Kanda helped lower him to his bed, and glanced around for something to do as he waited. Allen kept clutching his arm, and Kanda felt out of place. He didn't know what to do, or how to act. He was submerged in a fictional tale. Demons didn't exist. The only demons he knew of were the people he arrested on the streets.

"Allen!" Lavi burst through the door and ran right up to Allen.

"Lavi, the demon is stronger than before." Allen groaned.

Kanda noticed Lavi grab a box from beside his bed. "I think we need to use more than one Innocence cube this time, Allen."

"Innocence?" Kanda asked aloud.

Lavi turned around, almost dropping the box in his hands. "Yuu, what are you doing here?"

Kanda growled low in his throat, "Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi!" He shouted.

"He caught me in an alley after I fought off some Akuma, Lavi." Allen whispered. "He was taking me to the Bakufu, when my seal started to fade."

"You don't have any luck do you, Allen?" He grabbed two cubes of Innocence, "Are you ready?" He asked Allen.

Allen nodded. Lavi placed the two cubes side by side right above his heart. As they started to submerge Allen's arm pulsed red and it shot out aiming for Lavi. He tried to change the pathway, but his arm was not in his control. Lavi let out a scream as Allen's claw like hand dragged across the right side of his face. Blood dripped to the floor as Lavi clutched his right eye, breathing hard as his body trembled.

He looked at Kanda and said, "Hold him down, Yuu. He can't control himself anymore."

Kanda let go of his tight grip on the hilt of his sword, and did as Lavi requested. He straddled Allen's waist and held both of Allen's arms down as he thrashed around on the bed. Lavi placed a bloody hand on the Innocence cubes and pushed down, trying to speed up the process. Allen let out a blood curdling scream as the cubes fully merged with his body. The pain in his body was almost mind numbing, be he couldn't pass out. Tears formed in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as the pain in his body sky rocketed. He let out another scream as his whole body trembled with another wave of pain passed through him.

Kanda noticed Allen's lips moving and he leaned in to hear what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Lavi. I'm so sorry." He kept repeating sorry over and over with pleading pain filled eyes.

Kanda glanced back at Lavi. He was sitting against the wall with his hand covering his right eye, blood trailing through his fingers. "Are you going to be okay, Usagi?" He asked Lavi.

Lavi glanced toward Kanda and smirked, "It's just a flesh wound, Yuu. I'm so happy that you're worried about me!"

"Don't call me by my name! Baka Usagi!" He gave a Tch and glanced back at Allen.

He had calmed down but his body was still trembling. His arm and fingers were popping back into place with loud cracks. But what scared Kanda the most was the lifeless eyes gazing at Lavi. He didn't know the kid, but when Kanda was in his presence the Moyashi always had eyes that were alight with fire. Not these dull lifeless eyes.

"Usagi, fix him." Kanda told Lavi.

"I already fixed him, Kanda." He said.

"I mean make him feel better. He has the eyes of a dead fish. Fix him." He glared at Lavi.

Lavi stared at him in disbelief, "Did you just show some feelings?"

As per usual Kanda let out a rather loud Tch. It seemed to be his habit since he found the Moyashi in the alley. "Just fix him, Usagi." He got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Lavi to talk to Allen.

Lavi pushed himself off the wall and walked toward Allen. Stooping down to his level, he patted Allen's face to get his attention. Those dull eyes glanced up at his face. "Allen…"Lavi started to say. He took in another breath and continued, "Allen, I don't blame you. This is not your fault, okay?" Allen kept gazing at him with those lifeless eyes. "Allen don't go down this road. You must persevere. Don't stop walking forward." He whispered. A light sparked in Allen's eyes, and a few more tears ran down his cheeks. Lavi heard him whisper Mana, but then he rolled over, turning his back on Lavi.

Lavi sighed and walked out of the room to find Kanda standing outside. "How's the kid?" Kanda asked him.

"I think he needs some time alone." Lavi whispered.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck just happened? Or do I need to make my own assumptions?" Kanda growled.

"Only if you help me bandage my eye and let me sleep for an eternity." He replied.

Kanda let out a sigh of defeat and followed Lavi to a spare bedroom. He'll just have to wait till tomorrow to figure out what was happening.

* * *

A.N.

I just want to give a shout out to those who clicked follow/favorite my story!

Here I Be

Kohikari

Lenore91

Sapphire Kuran

Zangetsu50

Luna George

cielx12

I thank you from the bottom of my heart! You may be just the few who liked my story, but to me it feels like a hundred people liked it. Again, Thank You!

So for those who just started reading Chaos in the Order. Did you like it? Do you think it's a piece of shit? Please, tell me! I sincerely want to improve my writing skills.

On another note, Silly Me, I wrote Bakufu as Bafuku in chapter one. I corrected it here, but have yet to do so on chapter one. I am so sorry. But for those of you wondering Bakufu means "tent office". It's pretty much the higher authorities in Edo.

Anyways, Thanks for reading!

Red.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Chaos in the Order.

Kanda let out a sigh of defeat and followed Lavi to a spare bedroom. He'll just have to wait till tomorrow to figure out what was happening.

* * *

The sun caressed Allen's skin through his open doorway, but it didn't wake him up because he never went to sleep. Tired eyes glanced around the room as memories of last night still remained in the front of Allen's mind. Blood stained his floor, and a feeling of shame washed over him as he remembered what he did last night. He felt so ashamed that he wanted to hide underneath his covers for all eternity. But the sun kept pestering him through his sheets.

Allen let out a sigh as he raised himself from his bed, wincing as his body protested at the movement. Glancing at the mirror on the wall, he noticed he was still covered in the blood of his enemies. He had a very uneasy feeling looking at himself. His eyes held a haunted look, and he forced himself to look away. Turning toward his personal hot spring, Allen rushed to cleanse the feeling off his body. He quickly submerged himself in the steaming water, turning the water a dark shade of pink. He reached for a jar of soap, quickly scrubbing it into his scalp and cleansing the dark red blood from his hair. He scrubbed his body until his skin was raw and visibly red. The color of the water was making Allen sick. He needed to get out of the filthy water and make himself feel whole again.

Rushing back to his room, furiously drying off his body with a towel that was quickly turning pink. He threw on a clean kimono, tying the sash in a quick knot. He needed out of his blood stained room. Running out of his room, he came to a stop by the column supporting the roof. Leaning against it he slid down to the floor trying to calm his beating heart.

"Moyashi." A voice startled Allen, making him panic for a second.

"Kanda…" Allen's rough voice let out, "What are you still doing here?"

Kanda had an annoyed look on his face, and he let out his trademark Tch, "Because my questions haven't been answered, Moyashi." He growled out.

"Oh," Allen paused for a minute, "What do you want to know?" He asked Kanda.

"First question. What the fuck happened yesterday?" He asked Allen.

"I already told you." Allen sighed in defeat. "I have a demon sealed inside me, and it tried to break free of its inner prison."

Kanda glared at him as he processed the information. "How did you get a demon sealed inside your body?"

"I guess I need to tell you the whole story then," He took in a deep breath and continued, "There is a man named The Millennium Earl. He finds kids who no one would miss, and creates his ultimate weapon. He places the soul of a demon inside them and forces the children to lose themselves in the power they gain from the demon. His precious Akuma, as he calls them. I was one of those kids. I was a street rat from the very beginning. My parents never wanted me, and I didn't have a home for years. I was picked up by a circus performer named Mana when I was seven. He took me in, cleaned me up and gave me a place to belong. The Millennium Earl noticed me though, and took me away from Mana, but Mana tried to find me. He arrived a minute too late though. My body had already merged with the soul of the demon." Allen paused and decided to leave out Mana's death. "My master, Cross found me and sealed the demon away. Hence, the reason my left arm is solid black."

Kanda sat beside Allen as he contemplated what Allen had told him. "So, those bodies in the alley?" He asked.

"Level one Akuma. Humans who use the power of the demon sealed inside them, but have not changed physically. They still retain their human bodies, but their minds are being controlled." Allen stated. "Now, I have a question for you. Why didn't you ask Lavi instead of me?"

Kanda looked away from Allen before saying, "He went to sleep, and he hasn't woke up yet."

Allen turned pale and whispered, "Is he okay?"

"He may be a Baka Usagi, but he's tough. He lost the sight in his right eye, but he'll be fine." He stated.

Allen lowered his head in defeat. He had caused physical harm to his best friend. His eyesight started to blur as tears began to well up. What was he going to do? He couldn't keep up this pace of narrowly escaping death. If the demon gained power over Allen's body, anything was possible. Especially after witnessing what happened yesterday. That was the first time since Allen had merged with the demon that his arm had changed and acted on its own volition. Allen was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Allen! I'm so glad you're okay." Lavi pounced on Allen capturing him in a tight hug.

"Lavi!" Allen sputtered out trying to calm his beating heart once again.

Lavi let go of Allen and sat between him and Kanda. "So, how's everybody doing on this bright and sunny morning?" He asked cheerfully.

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda playfully smacked the back of Lavi's head, actually being mindful of his injuries.

"Yuu, that's harsh. I'm injured over here. I can't even see you when you strike anymore!" He pouted at Kanda.

"Call me by my first name one more time and I'll cut you." He growled back.

Allen watched them banter back and forth, but every time he glanced at Lavi he felt sad all over again. Lavi had gauze patched over his right eye, and a small blood stain was showing through the center of the gauze. Lavi caught Allen staring and said, "I'm not angry at you Allen. I know that you tried to stop it from happening, and I'm happy that you care about my safety. But I knew that there was the possibility of getting hurt when Cross discarded you at my house that day. So please, don't blame yourself." He said to Allen.

Allen looked away and took a deep breath in, "What am I going to do, Lavi?" He paused then continued, "I don't want to die." He whispered.

Lavi wrapped his arm around Allen and contemplated what to say next, "I guess we'll have to go to that organization you told me about yesterday." He said.

Allen stiffened in his arms, "But Lavi, they'll kill me as soon as I walk through their doors." He said fearfully.

"Not if we get there in time. There has to be a way for them to keep the demon sealed inside of you. If they're such a strong organization, then they will have continued to improve their abilities as the years have gone by." He took a breath in, "I won't take no for an answer Allen, and I won't let them kill you." He stated.

"What organization are you talking about?" Kanda asked them.

Allen replied, "It's called the Black Order. It's where exorcists are trained to fight demons." He said meekly.

Lavi began to look back and forth between Allen and Kanda when a smile grew on his face, "Hey, Yuu. Why don't you accompany Allen and me on this grand adventure?"

The sound of a sword being unsheathed echoed in the air as Kanda placed the tip of his sword against Lavi's throat, "I told you not to use my first name, Baka Usagi!" he threatened Lavi.

"Calm down, Kanda!" Lavi shouted. "So does that mean you don't reject the idea?" He asked Kanda.

Kanda sheathed his sword and sat back down letting out a loud Tch, "After hearing all of this debauchery, my only choice is to go with you. Especially since you're so weak, and the Moyashi obviously would get lost on the way."

Allen stared in disbelief. The man who was going to chop off his head only a day earlier was going to help them reach the Black Order? Surely the world was ending. Allen leaned back against the column and closed his eyes with a sigh. His luck really was running out.

"Hey, Allen. When should we leave?" Lavi asked him.

Allen took a moment to answer, "How about tonight? We can get some rest and then be on our way after eating dinner." Speaking of dinner made Allen's stomach give a loud rumble.

Lavi chuckled at Allen's expression, "How about we eat now, and then rest?"

Kanda had a smirk on his face, but he agreed with the decision.

As they started walking toward the gate Allen paused, "Wait! I'm not leaving without my sword this time. It only causes me trouble not having it with me." He rushed back to his room and grabbed the pure white sword and tied the belt around his waist.

"You know I could technically arrest you for carrying that around?" Kanda stated.

"I'd like to see you try, bastard." Allen smirked at him.

Sparks flew between the two as the tension in the air increased, "Ladies, put the claws away!" Lavi shouted at the two. "Let's get some food!"

"Shut it, Baka Usagi!" Kanda and Allen shouted at the same time.

* * *

A.N.

Thank You for reading!

For those of you who reviewed I replied back through PM's. I truly appreciate your interest in my story. It makes me so happy that I wrote this chapter in my chemistry class this morning. :D I just couldn't wait to post it!

To doupadisour, Thank You for reviewing! Since you don't have an account I'll just tell you here.

Just like the prior chapters, did you like it? Do you think it's a piece of shit? Tell Me! I will always find a way to reply to your reviews.

Red.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Time!

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi are embarking on the journey to find the Black Order.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Allen grabbed his sword and his pack before he left to leave. They had decided the night before that they would eat and then head out after resting, but both Allen and Lavi had slept till the next morning. Allen felt rested. It had been a long time since he had felt as good as he did this morning. Sure, he still felt depressed about what he had done to Lavi, but Lavi had cheered him up. Kanda even helped make Allen feel better in his own stubborn way. Allen chuckled to himself as he left his room. He noticed Timothy and went to him.

"Hey, Timothy. I'm going to be gone for a while. Take care of the place, okay?" Allen asked Timothy.

The young boy looked up to Allen with tears in his eyes, "Be careful, Nii-san."

Allen gave him a warm smile, "You know where the emergency funds are. Use it whenever you want too. I'll be back before you now it, and I'll teach you how to win back what you used up." Allen patted his head and turned away, walking toward the gate.

Allen made his way toward Kanda and Lavi. "Let's go!" Lavi shouted. Kanda gave him an annoyed glance, but turned to leave through the gate. Making their way through the busy streets of Edo, Lavi kept glancing at Allen. "Hey, Allen?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed.

"Ya know, I've been thinking. Do you know how to find this Black Order?" He asked Allen.

Allen glanced to the sky, then back to Lavi, "Nope!" He said with a smile on his face.

Kanda and Lavi both stopped walking, letting Allen to continue on in a daze.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

Allen snapped back out of his daze, "Hmm?" He hummed again.

"You're telling us that you don't have a clue how to find this place?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"I never said I didn't know how to find it. I said I didn't know where it is. There is a difference." Allen stated.

Lavi burst out in laughter, and you could see a vein pop out in irritation on Kanda's face.

They continued walking when Kanda said, "So, how do you find this place?"

Allen hummed while thinking of his answer, "We're not going to find it. It's going to find us." He said.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed floated through the air. "That's worse than not knowing where the building is, Moyashi." Kanda said irritably.

Allen let out his own laughter, "Master told me long ago, that when I needed to find the Black Order, they would find me before I found them." He said with a smile on his face, "We just need to pick a path to follow, and let it lead us to our destination!" He said with a smile on his face.

Kanda let out a sigh of defeat. He should have just stayed with the Bakufu and chased the "normal" demons that he could see. Why he thought this was a good idea would never be known. He glanced around him at the people rushing by. Were the Akuma all around him? Were they always just an arm's reach away from him? He was starting to get anxious, gazing at every person that passed by.

"They're not around, Kanda." Allen said, startling Kanda out of his thoughts. "The Akuma come out when the sun starts to set. That's their play time. Also, I can see their true forms, so you don't have to worry about sneak attacks."

Kanda nodded in agreement and relaxed slightly letting the tension out of his shoulders. "Hey, Moyashi. What does the soul of a demon look like?" Kanda asked.

Allen frowned at the thought, "I guess you could say that they look like normal people, but their appearance is slightly different. They look like they are dead—mummified, even though they are souls. It's a terrifying sight to see sometimes." A shiver ran down his spine as he talked about the souls.

"Can you see your own demon?" Kanda asked next.

Allen let out a burst of laughter, "No, I can't and I thank God every day." He said, "The last thing I would want to see is the demon trying to take my soul to use my body later on."

"I asked that same question when I first met Allen." Lavi said with a smile on his face, "He replied with that exact same sentence!"

"When I think about it, I never did ask why you are involved Baka Usagi." Kanda said.

Lavi scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face, "I guess I didn't." he laughed, "Well, if I had to give myself a title it would be the keeper of Innocence. But I also record events that happen throughout history. I'm a Bookman, it runs in the family." He said.

"I've known you for years, Baka Usagi. How come I'm just now finding out about this?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you. My job is to observe and record history while guarding the Innocence with my life. Normal people—such as yourself, Yuu—are not allowed to know about the existence of demons or Innocence." Kanda glared at the use of his first name, "Luckily you came across Allen. He already told you almost everything you needed to know, and I didn't have a single thing to do with it." He said with a grin on his face as he got away with calling Kanda by his first name.

Kanda's head felt like it was going to explode. In less than two days, he had crammed in so much information about a world that should only be in fairy tales. He felt like he was plunged into a world that he shouldn't have come across. He just had to follow the sound of a fight and find the stupid Moyashi. He let out another sigh as he realized his fate. He was going to travel across Japan with the Baka Usagi and the Moyashi to god knows where just to come across some exorcists that will take them to the Black Order. He let out another sigh as he watched Allen walk ahead of him.

Allen was watching children play a game of catch. The ball bounced toward Allen and he caught it, gently throwing it back to the giggling children. The ball bounced out of the grasp of a small child and the other children fell backwards trying to catch it as it flew over their heads. Allen let out a laugh, but it soon turned into coughs that wracked his body. He tried gasping for air, but his chest kept constricting pulling in the little air he was able to breathe in. He clutched at his chest and placed a hand over his mouth as he continued to cough. Lavi placed a hand on his back trying to ease his tension. With one last cough, blood splattered Allen's hand and dripped to the ground. Kanda and Lavi stared at Allen's hand with wide eyes.

Laughter flitted through Allen's head. A rough, deep voice spoke to him, "Good Morning, Allen Walker." Allen's whole body became tense. His eyes wide as the voice continued to speak to him, "It's so good to finally meet you, or should I say…speak to you?" It laughed again.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asked him with a worried expression.

Allen glanced back with fearful eyes, "It's talking to me Lavi. The demon is talking to me." He said frantically.

Kanda and Lavi gave each other worried glances, "What is it saying?" Kanda asked him.

Before Allen could reply he placed his hand back over his mouth as another cough wracked his thin body, blood seeping through his fingers.

"Do you like my present, boy?" the demon asked, "I've prepared it just for you." Allen could almost hear the smile that was surely on the demons face. "Since you won't let me take your body in one easy minute, I'm going to eat away at your insides, slowly devouring you until you can hardly move, and when you can't I'll be taking your body for good. So enjoy the time you have, Allen Walker. Because your body will be mine before you know it."

Allen's face visibly paled in seconds, and his breathing, although rasping, increasingly picked up pace. His knees started to buckle and Kanda and Lavi lunged forward to help support him.

"Moyashi, what's happening?" Kanda asked furiously.

Allen tried to regain his composure, but the demon's laughter flitted through his head almost mockingly. He looked up with fearful eyes. Allen took in a breath of air before he said, "The demon told me he is going to destroy me from the inside out—"he took in another raspy breath, "and once my body can no longer move, he's going to take over my body."

Another cough escaped Allen's pale lips and blood marred his snow white skin. His hand clutching at his chest as his lungs kept restricting his air. Kanda spoke up, "We need to get him to another location and quickly, before he can't move anymore." He looked to Lavi for approval.

Lavi and Kanda supported Allen to a nearby inn, and as soon as they paid for a room and got Allen to a bed, his lungs began to seize up on him and darkness crept into his vision. Kanda watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell back with a loud thump. He held his breath as Lavi rushed to Allen's side and began shaking his lifeless form. The tension eased from his shoulders as he saw Allen take in a lungful of air. Although he didn't wake up, Kanda and Lavi were both relieved as they watched the steady rise and fall of Allen's chest.

"I guess we're staying here for the night." Lavi said with a gloomy expression.

Kanda gave a loud tch, and made his way to the wall, sliding down until he was seated comfortably. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I am so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out. I really don't have an excuse except that life has been like wham bam thank you ma'am haha. I started this fanfic around the time of my spring semester finals give or take a couple weeks, and as soon as I finished that semester I started a fast track summer session that I just recently finished with all A's by the way :) So I graduated from my little community college, and I'm moving out to a university in roughly seven weeks. I know, crazy. Sadly, I've been done with this chapter for almost two full months, and I am so sorry I didn't post this sooner than I have. Well, enough about me. I have some reviews to answer, so that's what I'm going to write below.

For those who, as guests, reviewed so long ago, I'm going to put your review up here and answer to it just in case you forgot what you wrote, etc.

Doupadisour-

"Wow that was fast but great nonetheless. Be careful not to turn Allen too emotionally weak (thinking of the scene in Lavi's arms) but then again it's not so bad if intentional, and if I would just close my big mouth? Excuse any grammar errors, just a french reader passing by! Good luck! Just saw how my "name" sound stupid...(then again it was made up on the moment out of nothing)"

-Things are going to get worse for Allen before they get better, obviously. I'll try not to make him seem too weak, and if I do, please tell me! I love constructive criticism. And don't worry about your grammar! Trust me when I say that you write better than some people in America. I had an English class with a girl that turned in her research paper typed like a text message. Needless to say, she got a zero. And my grammar is definitely not perfect. I make mistakes all the time. You can change your name. Just tell me your old name in your review with your new name and I'll remember its you. Thank you for taking the time to review! I really enjoy the feedback. :)

Guesters-

"WHAT? Have you no confidence? Anyone who thinks this is a piece of shit has no life. None at all. This story I love it so pleassse continues. -bows head- Thank you for your time."

-I'm not going to lie. I have no confidence when it comes to putting myself out there. I send all of my chapters to my friend and if she likes them then I know I have an acceptable chapter by her standards, but I'm always worried about what other readers will think. I won't ask if this is a piece of shit anymore, because you made me feel better about my story. So Thank You for taking the time to review and giving me a piece of your mind. :)

Now that that's done, for those of you who read to the very bottom of this Author's Note, I thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, and I have a question for you. What country are YOU from? I know the majority of my readers are from the US, but I want to know how many of you following are from another country. So leave a response, and again Thanks for reading! :)

Red


End file.
